The present invention refers to an envelope-type container, in particular for stockings and the like.
At present, for the packaging of products of substantially limited dimensions, such as stockings, envelope-type packagings are frequently used.
Usually these packagings consist of a basically plane sheet, for instance made of cardboard and/or card, dinked and folded back on itself to confine the product, such as stockings. The envelope containing the product is then inserted into an envelope of transparent material, such as cellophane or the like.
The envelope envisages an opening, set along one side, which can be re-closed by a closing flap. The envelope can be closed by folding the flap back and blocking it outside the envelope using adhesive or an adhesive label. This closing flap thus prevents accessibility to the inside of the envelope.
Such envelopes notoriously involve very big problems as regards opening. In fact, to open the envelope, it is necessary to remove the closing flap from the external surface of the envelope. This operation frequently causes damage to the envelope itself, and consequently the impossibility of its further use.
It should be further borne in mind that such envelope-type packages are extremely flat and do not allow the product to be adequately displayed unless the packages are simply rested on a plane surface or against supporting elements.